Le portrait
by Milah DY
Summary: One-shot Drago/Hermione. Fin du tome sept, juste après l'épilogue : comment une simple écharpe peut faire renaître des sentiments enfouis depuis 20 ans...


Encore un one-shot Drago Hermione. Il se situe à la fin du tome sept, juste après l'épilogue, et tient donc compte de tous les livres. Les souvenirs se déroulent durant la sixième année.

Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi Malefoy mettait autant de temps à réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître ; c'est un objet magique compliqué, d'accord, mais j'ai préféré trouver une autre explication, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

J'ai écrit une fin alternative, car j'avais deux possibilités et ne savait pas laquelle choisir. A vous de me dire !

S'il y a des fautes par rapport au déroulement du livre de JKR, pardonnez-moi : je suis actuellement en voyage et ne peux pas vérifier dans les livres. Je corrigerai ça plus tard.

Point-de-vue : Drago et Hermione

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling Je ne fais aucun profit avec ce texte.

* * *

**Le portrait**

.

_2006, présent_

.

Drago resta aux côtés de sa femme tandis qu'elle observait le quai du Poudlard Express se vider peu à peu. Elle agissait toujours ainsi, après avoir vu le train disparaître au tournant, comme si elle avait besoin d'un moment pour se faire à l'idée que son fils unique serait loin d'elle durant presque quatre longs mois.

Il la laissa faire, comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait. Il la regarda avec tendresse, souriant de cet instinct de mère poule. C'était une américaine qu'il avait rencontrée à Londres, où elle avait déménagé pour son travail. Ils avaient tous les deux 23 ans à l'époque, et s'étaient mariés un an plus tard. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Poudlard, ni avec la guerre, et il l'aimait en partie pour cela. Et pour bien d'autres choses encore.

Il balaya machinalement le quai du regard, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur un petit tas de tissu gisant sur le sol. Une écharpe. Il se souvint l'avoir vue dans la main d'une femme, un peu plus tôt. Une femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il eut un léger sourire en coin, vestige d'une vie passée.

« Je suis prête », murmura sa femme.

En un éclair, il avait pris sa décision : s'il était chanceux, la propriétaire de l'écharpe reviendrait chercher son bien... et il avait toujours de la chance. Ce serait probablement la seule et unique occasion qu'il aurait de lui parler...

« Ma belle, je vais devoir te laisser rentrer à la maison toute seule. J'ai quelques détails à régler, je te rejoindrai après.

-D'accord, ne sois pas trop long. »

Elle l'embrassa et transplana, le laissant seul. Cela aussi, c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait chez elle : elle acceptait ses secrets et ses silences.

Il alla ramasser l'écharpe puis, avisant un banc dissimulé dans un renfoncement, il s'assit. Il porta le morceau de tissu à son nez, humant cette odeur qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille et qui le plongea dans un flot de souvenirs enfouis depuis des lustres...

.

Hermione regarda le Poudlard Express s'éloigner, emportant avec lui ses deux enfants. Elle sentit, comme à chaque fois que cette scène se répétait, un petit pincement au cœur : elle ne les reverrait pas avant les vacances de Noël. Quatre mois, c'était long pour une mère...

Elle étreignit la main de Ron, sachant qu'il éprouvait la même chose. Leurs bébés grandissaient tellement vite !

Ils repartirent du côté Moldu de la gare avec Harry, Ginny et la petite Lily. Il faisait frais en ce 1er septembre, et Hermione sentit un courant d'air la parcourir. Elle porta une main à son cou et, se rendant soudain compte d'une chose, elle se tourna vers eux :

« J'ai dû faire tomber mon écharpe, j'y retourne !

-Je t'attends là, fit Ron.

-Non, vas-y, j'ai quelques courses à faire de toute façon. Je vous rejoins plus tard.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure, chérie. »

Elle fit un geste de la main à ses amis et embrassa tendrement Ron, se disant, comme souvent, qu'elle avait une chance folle de l'avoir épousé. Elle en était tombée amoureuse au collège, et n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer depuis. Parfois, son amour semblait même grandir encore. Comme lorsqu'elle le voyait dans son rôle de père, qui lui allait à merveille.

Elle retourna sur ses pas, frissonnant sous la morsure du vent. Le quai était désert, ce qui lui donnait un aspect plutôt étrange. Elle sonda le sol du regard, sans y voir le moindre tissu.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » fit alors une voix derrière elle.

Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre milles...

Hermione se retourna lentement, sachant pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle rencontra deux yeux gris, un regard auquel elle n'avait pas fait face depuis vingt ans et qui la plongea dans un tourbillon de souvenirs enfouis depuis une éternité

.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

.

_1996, plongeon dans les souvenirs_

.

C'était quelques jours après la rentrée et Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la Salle sur Demande. Depuis qu'elle connaissait son existence, à savoir depuis l'année passée, elle s'y rendait chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, elle ne passait pas tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque, même si la majeure partie de ses loisirs y passait. Elle aussi, comme tout un chacun, avait besoin de décompresser.

Alors, dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle peignait. C'était une passion pour elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et elle pouvait dire, en toute modestie, qu'elle était plutôt douée. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais montré ses toiles à personnes. Pas par peur, simplement par discrétion. C'était son secret, en quelque sorte.

Les années précédentes, elle se cachait dans des classes vides et devait toujours effacer ses toiles après les avoir terminées. Mais depuis qu'elle connaissait la Salle, elle pouvait y entreposer ses dessins.

Elle arriva devant le mur vide et, comme à chaque fois, passa trois fois devant en pensant « je veux la salle où se trouvent tous les objets cachés ». Elle aurait pu choisir de demander une salle uniquement emplie de toiles vierge, mais elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt : elle aimait ce fouillis indescriptible, ce capharnaüm d'objets en tous genres légués par des générations d'étudiants. C'était absolument fascinant. Et elle pouvait y laisser ses propres objets.

La porte secrète apparut devant elle. Elle ne savait pas que cette fois-ci, en l'ouvrant sa vie serait à jamais bouleversée...

.

Drago se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande, devant l'Armoire à Disparaître. Cette satanée mission le mettait toujours en colère : sur ses épaules reposait non seulement sa vie, mais aussi celles de son père et de sa mère ! C'était une bien grande responsabilité pour un gamin de 17 ans. Pourtant, il devait s'en acquitter. Cela reviendrait à trahir Poudlard, mais avait-il le choix ?

Il étudiait toujours l'Armoire, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir réparer ce satané objet, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il ne savait pas encore que cela marquerait à jamais sa vie...

.

Hermione entra dans la Salle pour tomber nez à nez avec... Malefoy ! Quoi ?!

« Dégage, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! cracha-t-il méchamment. Tu vois pas que c'est occupé ? »

De tous les élèves de cet immense château, il fallait que ce soit elle ! Cette fille de Moldus ! Décidément, elle et son précieux Potter n'étaient que des empêcheurs de tourner en rond !

Hermione ne se décontenança pas ; depuis le temps, l'insulte ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Elle savait très bien que le sang ne faisait pas la personne que l'on était. Seuls les actes comptaient.

« Et alors, répliqua-t-elle. C'est une salle publique que je sache, non ?

-Pas tant que j'y suis !

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, je resterai tant que je le voudrai ! »

Pas qu'elle avait envie de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, mais son arrogance l'agaçait et elle avait envie de le remettre à sa place. De quel droit s'appropriait-il la pièce ?

« Et d'abord, fit-il méchamment, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Et toi, alors ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, Miss-je-sais-tout. »

Elle leva un sourcil, lui faisant remarquer que lui non plus, ses affaires ne le regardaient pas. Drago soupira, résigné ; en temps normal, il aurait tout fait pour la virer. Le poids de sa mission semblait pourtant le drainer de ses forces, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre avec elle. Il devait absolument accomplir sa mission et s'il continuait cette discussion, il perdrait du temps. C'est que cette satanée fille était plutôt obstinée !

« Très bien, dit-il en conservant son masque de froideur. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me tourner autour ! Cette salle est bien assez grande pour que l'on n'ait pas à se croiser, c'est clair ?

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de me retrouver à côté de toi ? »

Heureusement, le coin où elle peignait se trouvait à l'opposé de la porte. Elle avisa des pierres formant un tas sur le sol et en prit deux pour les poser sur une petite table.

« Lorsque je serai là, je colorerai l'une des pierres en rouge, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Et toi, tu coloreras la tienne en vert. »

Il la toisa d'un regard hautain. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais c'était une bonne idée ; il n'aurait qu'à installer un paravent autour de l'Armoire pour rester caché. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle ajouta avec emphase, pour la forme :

« Monsieur est satisfait ?

-Tant que je n'ai pas à supporter ta présence plus longtemps, _oui_. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers son coin. Ce garçon ne serait décidément jamais mature ! Elle ne pouvait pas le sentir, lui et son petit air suffisant, son sourire en coin et sa tendance à ne jamais laisser les autres tranquilles.

Se calmant, elle s'installa devant une toile vierge, prit un peu d'encre de Chine, ferma les yeux pour se figurer la scène qu'elle allait dessiner, et commença à tracer un trait noir sur le blanc... Instantanément, elle se détendit, tout ce qui existait au-dehors s'envola... Elle laissa alors libre cours à sa passion...

.

Malgré son mépris pour la Sang-de-Bourbe, Drago était intrigué. Que venait-elle faire ici ? Il pensait qu'elle passait tout son temps à travailler, comme un vrai rat de bibliothèque... Un instant, il caressa l'idée d'aller l'espionner, puis se ressaisit. Il avait mieux à faire, et puis il ne trouverait jamais son chemin parmi ce labyrinthe.

Soupirant, il se concentra à nouveau sur l'Armoire.

xox

C'était l'un des rares moments qu'elle avait pour elle seule, et Hermione s'apprêtait à le passer dans la Salle sur Demande à peindre. Quelques semaines avaient passé depuis ce fameux jour où elle y avait trouvé Malefoy. Ils ne s'étaient jamais recroisé depuis, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Elle était quelque peu inquiète de la façon dont Harry avait décidé de suivre Malefoy. Elle avait choisi de ne rien lui dire, de ne pas lui révéler la façon dont il aurait pu le trouver. Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir comme ça, c'était son meilleur ami, et elle le voyait devenir de plus en plus obsédé au fur et à mesure. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire son secret, alors elle se taisait. Et puis elle, elle pouvait surveiller les faits et gestes de Malefoy. En plus, son obsession virait un peu au malsain ; par son silence, elle protégeait donc Harry autant qu'elle-même.

Elle ne savait pas ce que Malefoy fabriquait avec cette armoire. Rien de bien sérieux pensait-elle, probablement une farce d'étudiant ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Elle entra dans la Salle pour y voir qu'une des pierres était verte ; elle soupira. Quant à Malefoy, il s'était dissimulé derrière un immense paravent noir. Il devait le replier lorsqu'il partait car elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Très bien, s'il voulait rester cacher, qu'il le reste ! Tôt ou tard, elle découvrirait bien ce qu'il trafiquait.

Elle colora sa pierre en rouge d'un coup de baguette et se dirigea dans le dédale qui la menait à ses toiles.

.

Drago essayait quelques sorts sur l'Armoire, sans succès. Même s'il avait fait quelques progrès depuis la rentrée, c'était un objet très compliqué qui lui demanderait un certain temps. Il espérait quand même finir avant Noël. Plus vite ce serait réglé, plus vite il serai libre...

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son paravent : Granger était là.

Il l'avait presque oubliée, cette petite sainte-n'y-touche, ne l'ayant pas recroisée depuis ce fameux jour. Pourtant, il sentit la curiosité l'envahir à nouveau : que pouvait bien faire ce rat de bibliothèque ici ? Et si elle l'espionnait pour le compte de Potter ? Poussant un soupir de lassitude, il décida de la suivre discrètement.

Le chemin était un vrai labyrinthe, mais il réussit à le mémoriser. Apparemment, elle s'était installée dans un coin formé par des étagères surchargées d'objets qui la dissimulaient parfaitement aux regards extérieurs. Intrigué, il déplaça d'un coup de baguette un statuette en bronze, ménageant ainsi un espace où il put l'espionner tout à loisir.

Il put dire immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas là pour le compte de Potter. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe _peignait_ ! Qui l'aurait imaginé ? Il ne distinguait pas grand chose à part le dos du tableau posé sur un chevalet ; Granger disparaissait entièrement derrière. Il aurait voulu voir la peinture...

Oh, et puis il s'en fichait, ce n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe après tout ! Il avait bien mieux à faire ! Maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne l'espionnerait pas, il pouvait repartir l'esprit tranquille s'occuper de cette fichue mission.

xox

Cependant, quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il séchait toujours sur le problème de l'Armoire, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Granger. Elle n'était pas là, que risquait-il à aller voir son « atelier » ? C'était plus fort que lui, il avait envie de voir ce qu'elle peignait. Et puis, si elle venait précisément ici, c'était bien pour se cacher des autres. Il pourrait toujours s'en servir contre elle plus tard.

Il retrouva sans peine le chemin et pénétra dans l'antre de son ennemie ; c'était un vrai capharnaüm, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était en cours. Des tubes de peinture jonchaient le sol, ainsi que des morceaux de charbon et des bouteilles d'encre. Ici et là, des pinceaux, une blouse tachée, une palette. Il y avait des dizaines de toiles de différentes tailles, toutes vierges, y compris celle du chevalet. Étrange... il s'approcha pour examiner l'une d'elles et vit qu'il y avait magie là-dessous. Alors comme ça, elle ne voulait pas que l'on voit ses tableaux ? Il eut un sourire malsain et prit le premier qu'il avait sous la main pour tenter, d'un sort simpliste, de révéler ce qu'il cachait... en vain. Évidemment, s'il devait bien lui concéder une chose, c'était son intelligence. Malheureusement pour elle, lui aussi l'était ; et il avait, en plus, la Magie Noire pour lui. Il ne fut pas long à percer le mystère du sort qu'elle avait jeté, et à le briser.

La peinture était visiblement moldue car, peu à peu, une scène totalement immobile se dessina devant ses yeux : un match de Quidditch où Potter attrapait le Vif-d'Or.

Encore une fois, il fut frappé de stupeur : la scène était d'un réalisme impressionnant. C'en était frustrant ! Cette fille était décidément plus qu'exaspérante ! Il jeta le tableau avec colère, avant de le ramasser et de relancer le sort de dissimulation ; il ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle sache !

Avec humeur, il sortit finalement de la Salle sans avoir avancé dans sa mission.

.

Malgré son exaspération, il était toujours intrigué. Était-ce un prétexte pour reculer encore et toujours sa mission ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il retourna dans l'atelier de Granger, alors qu'il aurait dû s'occuper de l'Armoire.

Pour chaque toile, une par une, il brisait le soir de dissimulation, regardait le tableau et refaisait le sort. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : à l'aquarelle, à l'huile, au fusain, à l'encre de Chine. Au début, il les survolait simplement ; peu à peu, il se prit à scruter chaque détail, à essayer d'imaginer chaque scène. Ici, le château de Poudlard et le lac ; là, un paysage qu'il ne connaissait pas ; dans un autre, il pouvait voir une maison qui devait être la sienne. Et puis des scènes étranges, Potter et un basilic, un homme au visage voilé par ses cheveux noirs volant sur un hippogriffe, un voile dans une arcade... il y en avait beaucoup, retraçant, il le devina, les aventures qu'elle avait vécues depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. Il y avait aussi des portraits ; ces tableaux étaient les plus réalistes et, sans qu'ils ne comprenne pourquoi, ils le troublèrent énormément.

Il y avait tant à voir qu'il y retourna à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était fasciné par son talent et ce qu'il découvrait d'elle à travers ses peintures. Il apprit peu à peu à distinguer les scènes qu'elles avait seulement imaginées et celles auxquelles elle avait pris part. Tellement d'aventures et de peurs, mais aussi de joies et de rires.

Il y avait tant de secrets enfermés dans ces tableaux ! C'était une idiote de les avoir conservés. Pourtant, il ne révéla rien à personne.

xox

Un mois avait passé depuis sa découverte. Il n'avait cessé de regarder encore et encore les tableaux, jusqu'à les connaître par cœur. Ce qu'il y voyait lui permettait d'oublier sa propre mission, sa propre existence. C'était comme un livre tout en images qui lui permettait de s'évader totalement.

Les portraits, toujours, l'intriguaient au plus au point sans qu'il en comprenne la raison.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Salle sur Demande, ce jour là, l'une des pierres était rouge. Voilà une occasion de s'amuser ! Il se dirigea vers le petit atelier, dans l'intention de se moquer ouvertement d'elle. Certes, elle avait un talent indéniable, mais c'était bien plus amusant de la tourmenter.

Cependant, il en fut tout autrement : le chevalet n'était pas tout à fait dans la même position que la dernière fois car, lorsqu'il observa à travers le trou qu'il s'était ménagé, il put la voir. Il fut frappé d'étonnement.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une épaisse queue de cheval assez brouillonne (elle avait vraiment des cheveux impossibles) dégageant son visage. Elle était concentrée, mais pas de la même façon qu'elle l'était en cours. Ici, son regard était empli d'une passion qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue (qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais chercher à voir). Elle semblait totalement détendue, comme si elle se trouvait dans son élément. Son visage était empreint de... _quelque chose_. Il n'aurait su dire quoi. C'était exactement comme lors du bal de Noël en quatrième année : elle était _différente_. Différente de ce qu'elle montrait en publique, néanmoins peut-être plus proche de ce qu'elle était réellement ?

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce visage, fasciné.

.

Il en était ressorti songeur. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'intriguait le plus : son talent ou l'autre face d'elle qu'il découvrait ? Pas qu'il était spécialement intéressé par la vie d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais... il voulait comprendre le _quelque chose_ qu'il avait pu voir se dégager d'elle.

Et puis, le fait qu'elle ne sache rien était jouissif : il connaissait d'elle un secret qu'elle cachait même à ses amis. Et lui, son ennemi, savait.

Il n'osa pourtant pas retourner l'espionner en train de peindre. Il risquait de se faire prendre, et puis ce n'était qu'une fille de Moldus, après tout. Il restait pourtant intrigué par ce _quelque chose_ qu'il n'avait pu saisir.

xox

C'était quelques semaines avant Noël. Drago entra dans la Salle de mauvaise humeur, comme souvent depuis quelque temps. L'une des pierres était rouge. Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, il devait se concentrer sur l'Armoire, mission qu'il avait négligée depuis un bon moment... tout ça pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe et ses toiles ! Il devait se reprendre : son père lui avait envoyé un hiboux pour le presser de terminer au plus vite. C'était facile à dire !

Avec colère, il déplia un peu brusquement le paravent qui se déchira sur un pan. Qu'importait, de toute façon la Granger était trop occupée à peindre ses stupides tableaux pour l'espionner !

Il regarda l'Armoire avec désespoir, se demandant s'il finirait un jour par réussir à la réparer. Dans le cas contraire, que se passerait-il ? Il serait torturé, peut-être même tué, ainsi que ses parents... Il en avait assez, plus qu'assez de tout ça.

Il pensa à sa mère, cette femme superbe et pleine de tendresse. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Il pensa à son père, cet homme sévère aimant le pouvoir, mais encore plus son épouse et son fils. Non, il ne supporterait pas de les voir mourir... surtout par sa faute.

Il s'appuya sur l'Armoire avec découragement.

.

Durant tout ce temps où Drago avait violé son intimité et regardé ses tableaux, Hermione ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il refaisait toujours le sort de dissimulation à la perfection, et puis elle ne faisait pas spécialement attention. Elle était toujours dans un état de concentration intense lorsqu'elle peignait, plongeant dans un état second la coupant du monde, en particulier pour les portraits. Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était peindre les sentiments des gens. Elle avait toujours eu une capacité d'empathie très développée ; ce n'était pas quelque chose de magique, plutôt de _viscéral_. Elle aimait en rendre compte sur ses tableaux.

Elle était en train de réfléchir au sujet de son prochain portrait lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer violemment. Malefoy devait être d'une humeur massacrante, pour changer.

Elle sentit un pincement de remords en pensant à Harry. Son obsession grandissait de plus en plus, et elle ne lui avait toujours rien dit. Elle ne savait pas ce que Malefoy essayait de faire avec cette armoire : à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant, elle était toujours dans le même état. D'ailleurs, s'occupait-il vraiment de ce vieil objet ? Pour se donner bonne conscience, elle décida tout de même d'aller voir ce qu'il trafiquait.

Le paravent était en place, cependant elle trouva un pan légèrement déchiré. Une aubaine qu'elle se devait de saisir ! Elle risqua un œil à travers la déchirure... De là où elle était, elle pouvait le voir appuyé sur l'armoire ; il était de profil. Ce qu'elle put lire sur son visage la bouleversa.

Toute trace de mépris, de haine, de froideur avait disparu. Ce n'était plus qu'un jeune homme fatigué, comme si un poids trop grand pour lui pesait sur ses frêles épaules. Elle fut frappée par le mélange de sentiments qui se dégageaient de lui, de ce visage qu'elle voyait réellement pour la première fois : douleur, découragement, tristesse. Et puis quelques chose, _quelque chose_ qu'elle n'aurait su définir. Ces sentiments qu'il cachait en public, il leur laissait libre cours, ici, pensant être seul. Ils étaient d'une force telle que Hermione en eut presque mal, et ses yeux se mouillèrent. Elle ressentit soudain un élan de compassion pour lui.

Elle l'observa encore alors qu'il faisait les cent pas, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de lui. Et puis, elle sut : elle avait trouvé le sujet de son prochain portrait. Pourquoi son ennemi ? Parce qu'en cet instant, elle ne pouvait le considérer comme tel. Ses sentiments profonds étaient d'une beauté trop douloureuse pour qu'elle ne tente pas de les capturer.

Elle resta un moment afin de graver ses traits dans son esprit puis repartit dans son atelier.

Elle prit une toile vierge et la posa sur son chevalet. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Peinture, encre de Chine ? Elle réfléchit un moment avant de trouver : le fusain. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de rendre compte de ces sentiments si bruts qu'elle avait pu découvrir chez lui.

Inspirant un bouffée d'air, elle commença le portrait.

.

Lorsqu'il fut terminé, elle sut qu'elle avait réalisé sa plus belle création. Le regard perdu au loin rendant compte de tout ce qu'il ressentait, Malefoy semblait plus humain que jamais. Le fusain offrait l'avantage de la simplicité et de authenticité

Elle laissa son regard errer sur les traits aristocratiques de Malefoy, mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui la fascinaient. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait un jour ressentir de la tristesse, ou même de la douleur émotionnelle. Enfin, après tout il était humain, même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher.

Elle resta encore un long moment ainsi, puis dissimula l'image du tableau, ne laissant apparaître qu'une toile vierge. S'étirant comme après un long sommeil, elle prit le chemin de la sortie.

xox

Drago s'était remis à la réparation de l'Armoire et n'avait plus été espionner Granger depuis deux semaines. Mais, un jour où il bloquait sur un problème de contre-sort depuis une bonne heure, il décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir où elle en était.

Il y avait une toile vierge posée sur le chevalet, comme attendant son bon-vouloir. Bien sûr, il ne se fit pas prier. Et, bien sûr, il n'apprécia pas... au non, pas du tout !

Comment cette sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe avait-elle osé ? Le dessiner ! Lui ! Avec cet air sur le visage, un air faible ! Il n'avait toujours pas décoléré lorsqu'il entendit :

« Malefoy espèce de sale fouine qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! »

Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, trop occupé à pester contre elle. Ce qui le mettait tellement en colère, surtout, c'est qu'il venait de comprendre ce qui l'intriguait dans les portraits qu'elle dessinait : non seulement elle rendait fidèlement compte des traits physiques des gens, mais aussi de leurs traits émotionnels, de leurs sentiments les plus profonds, les plus cachés. Elle les dessinait tels qu'ils étaient réellement. Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle faisait ? Probablement pas. Il n'empêche qu'il ne pouvait laisser ce tableau entre ses mains.

Il se tourna vers elle. Dire qu'elle était en colère serait un euphémisme. Elle était hors-d'elle et avait sorti sa baguette.

« Réponds, Malefoy ! Tu m'espionnes depuis combien de temps ?

-Et toi, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Depuis quand tu t'amuses à me dessiner ? »

Elle abaissa légèrement sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu loin. Mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de fouiller dans sa vie privée !

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu d'autre, Malefoy ?

-Disons que j'en sais assez pour te faire chanter.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Je pourrais t'effacer la mémoire d'un coup de baguette !

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Elle ne dit rien. Effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un était un acte grave.

« Passons un marché, Malefoy : ce qui se passe dans la Salle sur Demande _reste_ dans la Salle sur Demande. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants : cela lui convenait également, elle ne dirait rien à Potter pour l'Armoire. Surtout qu'elle ne savait sûrement pas ce qu'il essayait de faire. Et puis, il pourrait toujours rompre sa promesse s'il en avait envie.

« D'accord, Miss-je-sais-tout. Marché conclu. »

Il ne se serrèrent pas la main.

« Je vais emporter ceci, si tu veux bien », ajouta-t-il en prenant son portrait, sur un ton qui laissait bien comprendre qu'avec ou sans son accord, il ferait ce qu'il voudrait.

Elle eut un mouvement en avant mais se ravisa.

« Très bien, comme tu voudras. »

Dégoûtée, elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'installer à son chevalet et sortit précipitamment. Évidemment, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance : elle reviendrait plus tard pour cacher ses toiles dans un autre coin de la Salle.

Drago se demanda un moment ce qu'il allait faire de ce tableau. Allait-il, le détruire ? Il hésita, fasciné par ce qu'il y voyait.

Sur une simple toile, cette fille avait réussi à mettre son âme à nue.

xox

Hermione n'osait pas revenir dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Elle était affreusement gênée. Après coup, lorsque la colère était retombée, elle s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait : réaliser un portrait de Malefoy, leur ennemi à elle et ses deux meilleurs amis, et en avoir fait sa meilleure création. D'avoir aimé, surtout, observer ce visage.

Elle rougit en se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu penser Malefoy de tout ça. Mais sans son envie de fouiner partout, il n'aurait jamais dû le découvrir ! Ce garçon était vraiment exaspérant ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida tout de même d'y aller. Elle n'avait pas peur de cette fouine et elle garderait la tête haute ! Elle espérait quand même qu'il ne serait pas là.

Les deux pierres étaient grises. Soulagée, elle en colora une en rouge et se rendit à son chevalet. Elle utilisa un sort pour emmener toutes les toiles dans le coin le plus reculé de la Salle, à travers un dédale, dans un immense et vieux coffre en bois, et retourna sur ses pas.

Elle posa une toile vierge sur le chevalet, ne sachant ce qu'elle allait peindre. Elle pensa à Ron, Ron qui ne la voyait pas, Ron qui ne s'intéressait qu'aux minettes jolies mais sans cervelle telles que Lavande.

Non, elle n'avait pas envie de le peindre, finalement. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas envie de peindre un autre portrait. Comment aurait-elle pu, après celui de Malefoy, après ce douloureux tourbillon de sentiments qu'elle avait fidèlement reproduit sur toile ? Elle soupira, pensant qu'il l'avait probablement détruit. Quel gâchis !

Résignée, elle prit ses aquarelles et commença à peindre le parc du château.

.

Drago entra dans la Salle sur Demande pour y découvrir une pierre rouge. Cette fille avait osé revenir ici ! Elle n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer ce qu'elle avait fait, ou elle aurait affaire à lui, foi de Malefoy !

Il se dirigea vers le coin de la jeune fille discrètement. Elle était dos à lui et ne l'avait pas entendu. Toutes les toiles avaient disparu, à part celle qui trônait sur le chevalet. Décidé, il prit une chaise, s'assit à califourchon dessus et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur le dossier.

.

Hermione entendit le raclement d'un objet que l'on trainait par terre ; sachant très bien qui c'était, elle finit son trait de peinture, posa sa palette et se tourna. Malefoy était assis sur une chaise et la regardait d'un air narquois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Malefoy ! Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà assez fouillé dans ma vie privée ?

-Je viens m'assurer que tu ne recommences pas ton petit manège !

-Tu ne comptes pas rester là, quand même ? répondit-elle avec surprise et colère.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai aucune envie de voir mon visage placardé partout dans le château ! »

Elle réfléchit un instant : elle pourrait elle aussi surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes et s'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, ce qui était un point considérable. Soufflant bruyamment pour montrer son exaspération, elle lui tourna le dos. Elle n'avait jamais exercer sa passion devant personne, et il fallait que ce soit devant son ennemi ! Essayant de l'oublier, elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa toile.

.

Drago observait la main de Granger aller et venir pour créer, peu à peu, une image. C'était comme si le pinceau dansait sur la toile ; ses mouvements étaient gracieux, sans faute. Cela aussi le fascina. Il fut pourtant bien vite lassé, préférant voir le tableau une fois qu'il serait achevé.

C'est donc tout naturellement que son regard se posa sur le visage de la jeune fille, qu'il voyait de profil. Il le regarda longuement, comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt, essayant de capturer ce qu'il ne pouvait saisir. Elle dégageait vraiment une sorte de... lueur. Oui, c'était cela : comme une lueur qui l'illuminait de l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à comprendre cette lumière.

Oublieux de qui l'entourait, il sursauta lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ah, elle voulait jouer à ça ? Et bien, ce ne serait pas lui qui détournerait le regard devant une Sang-de-Bourbe !

.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, sentant le poids du regard de Malefoy sur elle. Elle détestait être observée comme ça. Elle posa son pinceau et se tourna vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'elle n'aimait pas sa façon de faire.

Il continua pourtant à inspecter la moindre parcelle de son visage. Alors, elle l'imita. Elle détailla chaque pouce de ce visage hautain.

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, elle cède et se lève, brisant le contact. Il fit un sourire en coin, fier d'avoir gagné la partie. Quel gamin, vraiment ! Mais elle était troublée. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Et elle, alors ?

Sans un mot ni un autre regard, elle sortit de la Salle.

.

Lorsque Granger avait commencé à l'observer comme il l'observait, il avait voulu mettre fin à tout ça. Mais pourquoi, après tout ? Il avait envie de comprendre la lumière qui semblait émaner d'elle. Alors il la laissa faire, adoptant une expression neutre.

Elle rompit finalement le contact, lui concédant la victoire. Il resta un moment assis après qu'elle fut partie, se demandant bien à quoi il était en train de jouer : observer Granger alors qu'il devait accomplir sa mission pour le Maître ! Mission qu'il repoussait volontiers... Il devrait tuer. Certes, Dumbledore n'était qu'un vieux fou amoureux des Moldus, mais... le _tuer_ ? Il n'était pas un assassin... Pourtant, il devait sauver la vie de sa famille.

xox

Noël avait passé, les cours avaient repris depuis plusieurs semaines. Drago et Hermione s'étaient retrouvé plusieurs fois dans la Salle sur Demande, répétant l'étrange scène de la dernière fois : Hermione peignait tandis qu'il la surveillait, puis elle s'arrêtait et ils s'observaient mutuellement, cherchant chaque détail, jusqu'à connaître l'autre par cœur.

Ils ne parvenaient pas à s'en lasser. Ce qui avait été au début une bravade s'était peu à peu mué en quelque chose d'autre. Ne dit-on pas qu'à force de connaître quelque chose, on finit par l'aimer ? Car, étrangement, ils finirent tous les deux par apprécier ce visage ennemi.

Hermione avait appris à percer le masque de froideur qu'il revêtait toujours. Elle pouvait à présent distinguer l'humanité de Malefoy. Elle pouvait y lire une douleur cachée, des peurs inavouées, et même, quelques fois, quelques chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse.

Drago, lui, avait finalement comprit la lueur qui émanait d'elle. Malgré son sang souillé, malgré ses origines moldues, cette fille était _pure_. Pas de la façon dont les Mangemorts l'entendaient, mais d'une façon plus profonde. Oui, elle était pure et lumineuse. Et, lui qui vivait dans l'ombre, il avait envie de s'abreuver à cette source inépuisable de lumière, encore et encore.

.

Un jour, finalement, il n'y tint plus ; le contact des yeux n'était plus suffisant pour saisir cette pureté. Il leva doucement une main, hésitant, puis posa le bout de ses doigts sur le visage devant lui. Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais se laissa faire.

Il redessina les contours de son visage, frôlant la peau douce, l'effleurant seulement : son front haut, son nez légèrement retroussé, ses lèvres pleines mais pas trop, la courbe de sa mâchoire...

Hermione, elle, ne bougeait pas. Elle avait peur de briser ce moment. C'était étrange et magique ; un peu douloureux aussi, un poids qui oppressait sa poitrine. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Puis, aussi soudainement que l'envie lui était venue, Drago sentit la honte l'envahir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? A quoi jouait-il ? Était-il devenu fou ? Il retira sa main lentement, comme à regret, n'osant croiser son regard, et partit sans un mot.

Il ne devait pas recommencer. Il ne devait plus aller la voir pendant qu'elle peignait. C'était terminé, pour de bon.

La fois suivante pourtant, lorsqu'il entra dans la Salle sur Demande et qu'il vit la pierre rouge, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller la voir.

xox

C'était un jeu dangereux, bien sûr, ne le rendant que plus irrésistible.

Cela dura longtemps. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose : il effleurait le visage de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle se laissait faire, appréciant le contact. Elle-même n'osa l'imiter qu'une fois. Sa peau était étonnement douce et chaude, mais ce contact lui fit peur : les implications étaient trop importantes.

Au-dehors, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui se passait dans la Salle sur Demande devait y rester. Drago sortait avec Pansy, Hermione aimait Ron. Mais dans cette Salle, ils oubliaient tout le reste. Ils n'étaient plus Malefoy et Granger. Ils n'étaient même pas Drago et Hermione, juste _lui_ et _elle_. Ils pouvaient être eux-même.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Qu'auraient-ils pu dire, de toute façon ? Aucun mot ne pouvait franchir leurs lèvres. Le silence, parfois, est bien plus éloquent que les phrases les plus belles.

Ils n'en parlèrent non plus jamais à personne. C'étaient des moments trop secrets, trop intimes. La plus profonde intimité qu'ils connaîtraient de leur vie. C'était trop beau, trop _à part_.

Jamais ils ne firent plus, jamais ils ne s'embrassèrent. Cela aurait été un limite de trop à franchir, un point de non-retour. Ce qu'ils faisaient était déjà une trahison envers les leurs. C'était trop interdit, trop dangereux. Aller plus loin aurait été inconcevable.

Ils furent tentés, pourtant. Mais _lui_ qui avait toujours vécu dans les ténèbres, il avait peur, ironie du sort, de la souiller de ses pêchers issus de l'ombre ; il n'aurait pu supporté de voir sa lumière et sa pureté s'éteindre. Quant à _elle_, elle ne pouvait pas : sa bouche était trop belle, trop parfaitement dessinée pour qu'elle ose y poser la sienne.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était bien au-delà.

xox

Malheureusement, toutes les plus belle histoires ont une fin, et celle-ci était trop merveilleuse pour continuer encore.

Drago reçut un jour une lettre venant son père, mais elle était écrite de la main du Maître lui-même. L'enveloppe contenait un sort qui le laissa pantelant de douleur durant plusieurs heures. Il avait laissé tomber sa mission depuis trop longtemps, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatientait. Et s'il venait à découvrir ce qu'il faisait au lieu de s'occuper de l'Armoire ? Il n'osait en imaginer les conséquences... il devait agir, et vite.

Elle était dans la Salle lorsqu'il y entra. Prenant une inspiration, il s'apprêta à jouer la comédie la plus dure de sa vie, celle qui allait tout arrêter.

Elle était en train de peindre le Chemin de Traverse. Il put distinguer un petit sourire juste avant qu'elle se retourne, le visage rayonnant. Cela allait être plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« Encore à tes stupides tableaux ? cracha-t-il.

-Pardon ? fit-elle avec étonnement. Elle ne comprenait pas le ton qu'il adoptait, pas ici.

-Tu m'as très bien compris, j'en ai marre de te voir ici, tu comprends ? »

Oh, comme cela faisait mal, de mentir ainsi.

« Qu'est... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu ne comprends rien ou quoi ? Tu veux que je sois plus clair ? J'en ai assez de jouer avec toi ! Tu pensais vraiment que j'appréciais de te regarder et de te toucher ? Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien ! Mais mon dégoût n'est rien comparé à la tête que tu es en train de faire, Granger, c'est trop bon ! »

Elle le regardait à présent avec horreur. Alors depuis tout ce temps, il avait fait semblant ? Elle avait cru l'avoir compris, elle s'était laissé faire. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir ? Cette tendresse avec laquelle il l'effleurait, ça ne pouvait être feint !

Voyant qu'elle ne réalisait toujours pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre, Drago sortit le coup de grâce :

« Maintenant dégage de là espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe, tu me dégoûtes ! »

Hermione le regarda, choquée. Jamais l'insulte ne lui avait fait aussi mal. Elle chercha quelque chose dans ses yeux qui démentirait ses dires... elle n'y trouva que de la haine.

Tout au fond d'elle, elle sentit quelque chose se casser, comme si une partie d'elle était en train de mourir. Quelque chose qui ne trouverait jamais réparation, qui lui causait une douleur telle qu'elle suffoqua. Elle s'enfuit en courant pour qu'il ne la voie pas pleurer. Elle n'y retournerait plus avant la septième année, où tout brûlerait.

Drago soupira. Cela faisait mal, de la voir partir. Un déchirement, une petite mort. Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne saurait peut-être jamais qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il se haïssait pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait pu voir qu'il ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur. Non, il l'avait blessée d'une façon bien plus profonde, bien plus douloureuse. Finalement, il avait réussi à ternir sa lumière si pure.

.

Le même jour, juste après être sorti de la Salle sur Demande, il se rendrait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et pleurerait comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il affronterait Potter et frôlerait la mort ; peut-être l'aurait-il mérité.

Après tout, il venait de se damner pour avoir blessé un ange.

.

Après le meurtre de Dumbledore, Hermione sentirait la culpabilité l'envahir comme un poison. Elle ne pourrait rien dire, cependant. Elle aurait dû révéler à Harry comment trouver Malefoy dès le début, mais elle avait préféré se protéger. Elle devrait à présent taire un secret bien plus grave que celui de sa simple passion pour la peinture.

Elle devrait cacher que la mort de Dumbledore était en partie sa faute.

.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

.

_2006, retour au présent_

.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? fit alors une voix derrière elle.

-Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Granger, répondit-il d'un ton égal.

-C'est Weasley, à présent, rectifia-t-elle en levant sa main gauche où brillait une alliance.

-Pour moi, tu seras toujours Granger, tu sais.

-Oui, à défaut d'autre chose... »

Son ton était plein de sous-entendus. Il ne broncha pas, acceptant la pique, se rappelant pourquoi il avait décidé de lui parler :

« C'est sûrement trop tard, mais je voulais... tu sais, et bien... m'excuser. »

Il était hésitant, les excuses n'avaient jamais été son fort ; mais elle les méritait vraiment.

« Je te demande pardon », fit-il d'une voix plus ferme, sincère.

Elle le regarda un moment avec étonnement, puis rit légèrement :

« Le mariage et la paternité te vont bien, Malefoy. Ou bien est-ce l'approche de la quarantaine ? Quoiqu'il en soit, cela te va à ravir : tu as mûri bien au-delà de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ! »

Toute trace d'amertume avait à présent disparu, ne laissant place qu'à une tendre moquerie. Il répondit donc sur le même ton :

« Pour ma part, je dirais plutôt que tu as _vieilli_ !»

Il avait dit cela par pure bravade : certes, elle n'était plus la jeune fille qu'elle était à 17 ans. De petites rides se formaient aux coins de sa bouche et de ses yeux, mais cela n'affectait en rien son charme. Les grossesses et les années lui avaient aussi donné quelques kilos, mais elle n'en était que plus femme, toute en formes appétissantes. Non, décidément, elle avait conservés intacts son charme et sa beauté. Ils avaient peut-être même pris en force, si c'était encore possible.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un tic qu'elle avait toujours eu d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, et répondit sur un ton faussement vexé :

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit : tu n'as pas changé finalement ! »

Elle redevint soudain sérieuse :

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour les excuses, Malefoy. Mais tu sais, cela fait longtemps que j'ai compris le cadeau que tu m'avais fait. Tu m'as certainement sauvé la vie... Cela a dû être la première, et probablement la dernière fois que tu as agi de façon purement altruiste, sans le moindre égoïsme. Je t'en remercie. »

Cette fille avait toujours été intelligente, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle comprendrait, un jour ou l'autre... il en était soulagé. Et, abordant un autre sujet :

« Tu sais, je l'ai gardé...

-Mmh ?

-Le portrait. »

Le regard qu'elle posa sur lui était perçant, inquisiteur.

« C'est le seul portrait où j'apparais tel que je suis réellement, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Et puis, il me rappelle que je suis finalement humain », ajouta-t-il d'un ton suffisant pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle avait été la seule à le voir ainsi, à le comprendre aussi profondément. Que ce tableau était également la seule chose qu'il avait d'elle, en dehors de ses souvenirs. Et c'était finalement ce tableau qui avait tout déclenché.

« Malefoy, tu seras toujours un petit snobinard ! »

Le ton de la plaisanterie l'aida à masquer son trouble. Elle avait cru qu'il l'avait détruit...

« Tu sais, je n'ai plus jamais peint, depuis...

-Pourquoi ? Tu avais pourtant un talent incontestable.

-Je ne... _pouvais_ pas. »

Elle voulut ajouter que la peinture, désormais, avait un signification trop importante, trop douloureuse pour elle. Elle ne le fit pas.

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il se taisaient tous les deux. Il avait vraiment mûri, non seulement mentalement mais aussi physiquement. Son visage, qu'elle avait autrefois connu par cœur (d'ailleurs, elle aurait pu le redessiner encore et encore dans les moindres détails), était bien plus _homme_ qu'il ne l'avait été. Il avait pourtant conservé sa beauté malgré les légères, très légères rides aux coins de ses yeux. Il était aussi beaucoup plus viril que dans ses souvenirs.

Promenant ses yeux sur lui, elle redessina en esprit, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait par le passé, les traits de son visage aristocratique : la courbe de sa mâchoire, l'arrête de son nez fin et droit, les pommettes hautes, les yeux gris vides de tout mépris, de toute haine ; emplis, à la place, d'une sorte de tendresse. Elle s'arrêta sur les lèvres absolument parfaites, perfection qu'elle s'était toujours refusée. Vingt ans avaient passé...

« J'ai toujours voulu savoir quel goût ça avait, murmura-t-elle finalement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Quoi donc ?

-L'interdit... »

Elle s'approcha, abolissant l'espace qui les séparait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça ; ou plutôt, si, elle le savait mais préférait se dire que c'était un simple moment d'égarement... Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle _sache_. Après vingt longues années pendant lesquelles elle s'était empêché de penser à lui, elle n'avait pas oublié.

Leurs corps se frôlaient à présent, bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Puis lentement, très lentement, elle approcha sa bouche de ces lèvres si parfaitement dessinées...

L'interdit avait un goût de paradis, d'après ce que l'on disait... Drago n'en avait jamais été aussi près. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas droit. Il s'était damné lui-même, voilà longtemps, pour avoir blessé un ange...

Malgré son envie presque viscérale de _savoir_, il se recula légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien. Ils restèrent de longues secondes à se regarder. Enfin, il parla d'une voix basse :

« Certains phantasmes sont faits pour ne jamais être assouvis, Granger... »

Elle ferma puis rouvrit les paupières, signifiant qu'elle comprenait. Il ajouta :

« Et certains souvenirs... »

Il leva une main, frôlant les joues de la jeune femme de ses doigts avec une infinie tendresse, comme il l'avait fait autrefois.

« ...sont faits pour demeurer intacts... »

Ils se séparèrent alors totalement, gardant une distance respectable entre leurs deux corps. C'était un déchirement, mais il était totalement consenti. Cette fois, c'était d'un accord mutuel.

« Bien, fit Hermione. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle n'était pas vexée, c'était simplement la vérité : plus rien ne pouvait être ajouté.

« En effet, dit-il.

-Alors... au revoir. »

Elle n'avait pas voulu paraître mélodramatique en disant « Adieu », mais c'était pourtant bien ce que c'était : des adieux. Il le ressentit et répondit simplement :

« Oui, au revoir. »

Elle prit l'écharpe qu'il lui tendait puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté, un regret flottant sur eux telle une brume évanescente. Ils l'enfouirent rapidement car, après tout, ils repartaient chacun vers les leurs, vers une famille qu'ils chérissaient par-dessus tout.

En eux, au plus profond de leurs souvenirs les mieux gardés, une porte restée entrouverte depuis vingt ans venait finalement de se refermer...

xox

_Fin alternative_

.

« J'ai toujours voulu savoir quel goût ça avait, murmura-t-elle finalement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Quoi donc ?

-L'interdit... »

Elle s'approcha, abolissant l'espace qui les séparait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça ; ou plutôt, si, elle le savait mais préférait se dire que c'était un simple moment d'égarement... Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle _sache_. Après vingt longues années pendant lesquelles elle s'était empêché de penser à lui, elle n'avait pas oublié.

Leurs corps se frôlaient à présent, bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Puis lentement, très lentement, elle approcha sa bouche de ces lèvres si parfaitement dessinées...

« On dit que ça a un goût de paradis », fit Drago sur le même ton. Elle sourit.

Et il n'en avait jamais été aussi près. Bien longtemps avant, il s'était damné lui-même pour l'avoir blessée... vingt ans, vingt longues années étaient passées depuis. Alors, pourquoi pas ? Il avait toujours voulu _savoir_...

Il se pencha, capturant ses lèvres exquises, pressant son corps contre le sien... En eux, une minuscule étincelle s'embrasa soudainement, déclenchant une tempête de sentiments dans leurs corps... C'était comme un feu liquide se répandant en eux, un brasier ardent s'emparant de chaque parcelle de leur être. L'envie de mourir, ou de vivre éternellement...

Leurs cœurs manquèrent quelques battements puis repartirent, apprenant à battre d'une façon différente, plus profonde peut-être...

Ils se séparèrent après une seconde, ou une éternité...

Il ne purent rien dire pendant un moment, douloureusement conscients de l'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre, douloureusement conscients qu'elle serait unique...

Hermione aimait son mari et ses enfants et ne briserait pour rien au monde sa famille, alors elle choisit de mentir :

« Alors c'est donc ça », dit-elle distraitement.

Il arqua un sourcil en signe de questionnement.

« Regrets et mélancolie...

-Oui... »

Il leva une main, frôlant les joues de la jeune femme de ses doigts avec une infinie tendresse, comme il l'avait fait autrefois. Et, parce que lui aussi tenait à sa femme et à ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble, il répéta :

« Regrets et mélancolie... »

Ils se séparèrent alors totalement, gardant une distance respectable entre leurs deux corps. C'était un déchirement, mais il était totalement consenti. Cette fois, c'était d'un accord mutuel.

« Bien, fit Hermione. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, dit-il.

-Alors... au revoir. »

Elle n'avait pas voulu paraître mélodramatique en disant « Adieu », mais c'était pourtant bien ce que c'était : des adieux. Il le ressentit et répondit simplement :

« Oui, au revoir. »

Elle prit l'écharpe qu'il lui tendait puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

En eux, au plus profond de leurs souvenirs les mieux gardés, une porte restée entrouverte depuis vingt ans venait finalement de se refermer... Mais avant qu'elle ne soit définitivement close, la même pensée les avait traversé tous les deux.

.

L'interdit avait décidément un goût prononcé de paradis...


End file.
